Talk:Fish-Men
Fishmen strength I recently watched episode 40 of the anime and there Kuroobi states that while a human's strength is half the one they'd have on dry land, while his merman karate power is doubled in water. Is this accurate? Realdraickin :Yes it is as seen here. The translations maybe iffy since they use Mermaids instead of Fishmen and such, but its pretty close to what is being said.Mugiwara Franky 04:59, 3 July 2008 (UTC) ::Oh, ok, thx for responding. It's just as you said with the translations and I was always somewhat confused with the matter... -_-' thx anyway Realdraickin That walruss guy? Is it sure that he's a fishman? It's never been stated, and he's not even a fish, he's a walruss, they aren't fishes, they breath on land. Please correct this error, since i'm such a n00b and can't do it myself No Haki? Jinbie has haki he fought with Ace so why does it say no fishman have haki? RandomPerson It need to be stated Yountoryuu 16:50, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Since the details of Ace and Jinbe's fight aren't made clear, it is unknown if haki was involved. Also, since no fishman has been seen using haki, it would not be necessary to include it until a fishman or merman is shown using it.DancePowderer 17:39, December 26, 2010 (UTC) In the template someone should add Togare to the template in the citizens section. 21:02, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Something's wrong with the template Okay, the template is placed under the trivia when I look at the page, way off from the "Fishmen" subtitle, but no alterations are done to the writings. Is there a glitch? no its probably not the template, when i look at the page that happens to, but the recent activity box appears under the trivia as well as the photos box and the chat box so its probably something wrong with the page itself that we cant fix.-- 02:15, June 18, 2013 (UTC) I see no problem. Has it been solved? :OK, I suppose diff=975304&oldid=943008}} this did the trick. Thanks AWC! Shark Anatomy Okay, as of SBS 75, Hody now has two penises. According to a quick Google search, this applies to ALL sharks and by extension all shark fishmen. My question to you is, do we do anything with this? Do we just add it to the fishmen page, or add it to each shark fishman's page? Or do we even do anything about this at all. It seems like an important piece of information about their anatomy. 04:28, September 1, 2015 (UTC) Well, it's weird to talk about dicks outside of chat, but I guess this is happening. yeah, it's pretty clearly about dicks. The real question is it ALL fishmen, or just Hody? 05:49, September 1, 2015 (UTC) Well, by logic, all Shark Fishmen (Arlong, Jinbe, Dosun, etc) should have two dicks, but I suppose that info can be ommitted for all others besides Hody. KingCannon (talk) 16:57, September 1, 2015 (UTC) It's just a joke like every other dick SBS question. It isn't needed on the article. At the most it just belongs on Hody's article. SeaTerror (talk) 18:01, September 1, 2015 (UTC) The degree and locations of fish anatomy that shows up in fishmen might vary from fishman to fishman, we have no idea. I think for now, having it on Hody's page is enough. 19:07, September 1, 2015 (UTC) Alright, it's on Hody's page in trivia. 14:55, September 4, 2015 (UTC)